fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Roy Valentine
Richard Roy Valentine '''is courier and bounty hunter, and the main protagonist of upcoming fan-stories Fallout: Wolf Among Armgarden. His life was filled with blood, pain, lust, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. '''Physical Appearance Personality Richard is a very complex person with many different trait regards to him. To the people wide he is a cynical gruff loner who is willing to do anything to ensure his safety no matter the ethics of it. But those who are close to him he showed to be very charimastic and strong-willed with strong personal honor and loyalty as he will fight for his own cause and constantly fighting his darker side a savage, or "berserker," rage which he tried to control. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness as felt that he have no place to lived. Sexuality Morality Romantic Relationship Religion Views Political Views Technology Views Fatal Flaw History Family * Richard Valentine has very loving yet complex relationship with his family member Friends & Allies * Despite his antisocial behavior and gruff loner persona, he has made many friends & allies with his loyalty, willpower, heart of gold Enemies * He has made many enemies from his own personal journey for revenge. Sexual Escapades * Richard Valentine had many one-night stands; he was a well-known womanizer. The following is a list of a few of his lovers: S.P.E.C.I.A.L. * Strength: 9/10 * Perception: 10/10 * Endurance: 9/10 * Charisma: 10/10 * Intelligence: 10/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Luck: 9/10 Traits & Perks & Skills Skills * Barter - 100/100 * Energy Weapons - 70/100 * Explosives - 100/100 * Guns - 100/100 * Lockpick - 99/100 * Medicine - 85/100 * Melee Weapons - 100/100 * Repair 96/100 * Science 100/100 * Sneak 100/00 * Speech 100/100 * Survival 100/100 * Unarmed 100/00 Traits Perks * Lady Killer * Friend of the Night * Heave, Ho! Powers and Abilities * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Cybernetic Enhanced Physiology: ** Heartlessness: '''After the Think-Tank modification, he has literally no heart, being able to live without the cardiovascular organ in their bodies. ** '''Enhanced Bones System Implant: '''He possesses a skeletal system that in indestructible and provides defense and protection to their inner organs and brain. ** '''Armored Skin Implant: '''Richard has an implant which enhanced his skin which gave him innate armor as apart of his body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. *** '''Enhanced Pain Tolerance/Pain Receptor Control: '''He can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has implants that numb him to most pain - he has undergone major surgery while awake and alert. ** '''Mutated Human-Wolf Physiology: '''He possesses a number of superhuman abilities similar to those possessed by the mythical werewolf are not a true werewolf as the source of his superhuman transformation is scientific. *** '''Feral Mind: '''Richard is much more animalistic in his habits and behaviors. He can still parse complex idea, but in some case, Richard mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, he is little more than animals. '''Abilities * Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes: '''Richard, as a highly skilled and experienced courier/survivalist/solider/hunter, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts & the harsh environment and dangerous mutated animals and crazed killers) and even if his cybernetic is taking or his family mutated wolf genes surpassed that is running through his veins is taken away (making him physically much weaker than he usually is), his extremely muscular and athletic physique still makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards. ** '''Immense Human Strength ** Immense Human Speed ** Immense Human Durability ** Immense Human Agility Weaknesses Paraphernalia Quote by Richard Quotes about Richard Notes Trope Trivia